En busca de la verdad
by Rincita
Summary: Lucy, una chica con un pasado desconocido, tiene que huir de la aldea en la que se crió y con tan solo unas misteriosas llaves en dirección al reino Heart. Y ella junto a su amigo Natsu partirán en un viaje llena de aventuras, misterios... y romance.
1. EL INICIO DE TODO

Hola a todos eue

Sé que debería de estar escribiendo "_El bosque de Garay_", pero no me podía resistir a escribir este fic que llevaba desde hace varios días rondando en mi cabeza. Sinceramente creo que la historia estará interesante, o por lo menos intentaré que lo sea.

Si os digo la verdad, me ha costado bastante escribir esto porque el Word que tenía me iba horrible, se me bloqueaba todo el tiempo y finalmente tuve que usar un programa diferente para escribir. Y hasta esta noche no he podido descargarme un Word más reciente (es que he estado el 2010 hasta ahora) porque he estado fuera. xD

Y bueno, os comento que no dejaré de lado "_El bosque de Garay_", porque este fic más o menos se publicara un capítulo nuevo al mes, o dos dependiendo del ánimo que tenga (ya que quiero hacer capítulos largos). También os explico que el título de "_En busca de la verdad_" será improvisado hasta que tenga una idea mejor. Si tenéis alguna idea para el título recibo con gusto vuestras recomendaciones. x3

Y ya, os dejo con el primer capítulo de esta historia, con esto y pingüino(?), ¡que comience!

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Capítulo 1: EL INICIO DE TODO

Hace mucho tiempo, en un lugar al otro lado del mar, se encontraba el reino de Heart. Aquel reino siempre había vivido en paz y prosperidad, y era bastante conocido por la buena gente que vivía allí, que siempre se ofrecía a echar una mano a los forasteros que pasaban por la zona. Sin olvidar de los reyes, eran tan generosos que todos los reinos de los alrededores querían ser aliado de estos. Los reyes del reino eran Jude y Layla Heartfilia. Jude era un hombre alto y con pelo corto y rubio, ojos marrones casi negros y un bigote rubia; mientras que Layla era una mujer de estatura media, pelo rubio y largo el cual se encontraba atado en un moño y ojos marrones como el chocolate. Pero, ésta no era una persona corriente, ya que gracias a sus antepasados, ella tenía un poder ligado a las constelaciones. Podía llamar a espíritus celestiales gracias a unas llaves, las cuales eran diferentes dependiendo de su rareza. Las doce llaves doradas que llevaba eran únicas en el mundo, y que solo la familia de ésta poseía, mientras que otras 8 que eran plateadas eran las más comunes de encontrar, ya que se podrían encontrar en los mercados.

Esa paz continuó con el nacimiento de la primogénita de sus majestades. Una niña de pelo rubia y ojos marrones. Con tan solo verla, se podía ver que era idéntica a su madre.

-Lucky Lucy... -susurró Jude mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a su pequeña-. Ese nombre le queda perfecto a una niña tan bonita como ella...

-Jude -llamó su esposa aún tumbada en la cama, agotada tras el parto pero con una sonreja de oreja a oreja-. Siento que cuando crezca tendrá un gran poder.

-Y no solo eso -siguió el hombre-, sino que será una gran reina de la cual todos nos sentiremos orgullosos.

Pero ese futuro no lo podrían ver, porque varias noches después, desde el palacio en donde se encontraban lograron escuchar los gritos asustados de los ciudadanos y luz rojiza como el fuego.

-¡SU MAJESTADES! -exclamó uno de los guardias corriendo hacia el salón del trono-. ¡SON LOS PHANTOM LORD! ¡HAN ENTRADO AL REINO Y ESTÁN DESTRUYENDO TODO A SU PASO!  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -preguntó Jude preocupado.

-Porque quieren arrebataros algo que os pertenece -dijo alguien a las espaldas de ellos. Los reyes se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un hombre encapuchado.

-¡Loke! -exclamó Layla aliviada. En ese momento, el mencionado se quitó la capucha para dejar al descubierto su rostro. Tenía el pelo castaño tirando a anaranjado y los ojos ocultos bajo unas lentes oscuras.

-Hace unos meses me infiltré en su guarida, ya que me parecía muy sospechoso que no hubieran hecho nada -contestaba mientras les mostraba una marca negra en su brazo la cual estaba desapareciendo rápidamente-. Y había una razón por ello, su objetivo es destruir este reino, usando en vuestra contra a alguien más poderosa que la reina Layla. Y esa persona es...

-... nuestra hija -terminó de decir el rey con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa. Layla se apoyó contra la pared debido a que sus piernas temblaban de la preocupación que sentía porque querían llevarse a su pequeña.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer para evitarlo? -preguntó la rubia mirando a Loke.

-Al otro lado del mar tengo unos conocidos los cuales no dudarían en ayudar -contestó éste mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. Si les contamos la situación no dudarían en echarnos una mano a la hora de cuidar a la princesa.

-No sé, tengo mis dudas... -susurró Jude bajando la mirada hacia el suelo-. ¿Y si llegaran a encontrarla antes de llegar a su destino o ya allí? Son muy astutos...

-Tal vez con algo de mi poder podríamos despistarles por un tiempo -contestó Layla-. Tal vez unos meses, puede que años. Mi magia puede terminarse en cualquier momento.

-No importa, mientras más lejos se encuentre de aquí, más tiempo tardaran en localizarla -contestó Loke. El rey giró la vista hacia su esposa, la cual tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Layla...

-Si puedo hacer algo por Lucy, lo haré -dijo ella volviendo a abrir los ojos-. Por favor, traer a mi hija, rápido.

En ese momento, las sirvientas que se encontraban en un rincón apartado de los reyes, salieron velozmente de la sala. Cuando estas se fueron, Layla sacó una manija de llaves doradas y platas.

-Esas son... dijo Loke sorprendido.

-Así es. Te pido que se lo des a tus conocidos y que lo tengan en un lugar seguro hasta que Lucy se haya vuelto más mayor. Y cuando llegue el momento que vuelva con nosotros.

-Entendido.

-Pero Layla, sin tus llaves tú... -empezó a decir Jude.

-Estaré bien, incluso sin llaves puedo proteger al reino de esos sin vergüenzas.

Entonces llegó una sirvienta con la pequeña en brazos. Respiraba suavemente, indicando que estaba profundamente dormida.

-Con este manto podrá acceder al mundo de los espíritus sin problema -dijo Loke envolviendo a la niña en una manta azul marino decorado con estrellas amarillas y naranjas. Los reyes se acercaron a la niña y la besaron suavemente en la cabeza, con la intención de no interrumpir sus sueños. Tras esto, la reina dijo en voz baja unas palabras y por un breve instante vieron como el pequeño cuerpecito de Lucy emitía un brillo dorado.

-Cuando comience a usar las llaves, protégela, Loke -pidió la rubia.

-Como usted me pida, mi reina -contestó.

-Está bien -dijo Jude alejandose junto a su esposa unos pasos-. Ahora, parte.

Entonces, de debajo de sus pies apareció un círculo brillante del cual en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Loke desapareció junto al bebé pocos segundos después. Cuando la luz cesó, Layla se dio la vuelta para mirar por la ventana, donde veía como aquel grupo intentaba infiltrarse al palacio. Rápidamente empezó a decir unas palabras de forma apenas audible hasta que dijo la última palabra.

-...¡BARRERA!

En ese momento, del cuerpo de la reina salió una especie de onda casi transparente el cual logró echar a los invasores hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Layla sonrió al ver su trabajo bien hecho, y tras esto cayó en los brazos de su marido, agotada.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Layla -dijo Jude suavemente.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-¡MALDICIÓN! -gritó el líder del grupo de Phantom Lord.

-Lo siento, señor -contestó uno de sus miembros-. No pensábamos que un espíritu se fuera a filtrar en nuestra base.

-¡PUES LO HA HECHO, Y SE HA LLEVADO A NUESTRO OBJETIVO!

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? -preguntó otro.

-Tenemos que buscar -respondió-, por todo el reino, el país, ¡el mundo! Tenemos que dar con ella para acabar con el reinado de los Heartfillia.

-¡E-entendido! -exclamaron todos los soldados mientras se iban para organizar la búsqueda.

-Cuando la tenga en mis manos primero acabaré con el reino, luego a su familia delante de sus ojos, ¡y entre terribles sufrimientos terminaré con su vida!

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Desde aquel entonces, pasaron casi dieciocho años. Lucy se había vuelto en una muchacha hermosa, cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros y ojos castaños. Llevaba un vestido marrón con un delantal en la cintura e iba descalza. Junto a ella vivían la señora Spetto y Bero, dos mayores los cuales la cuidaban como si fuera su hija. En ese entonces vivían en una pequeña aldea con menos de veinte casitas y unos dos o tres tiendecitas de alimentos.

-¡Spetto, ya he terminado por aquí! -dijo la rubia desde el desván.

-Muchas gracias, cariño -agradeció la señora. Tenía el pelo morado y ojos negros.

-No hay de que, ahora, ¿en qué más puedo echaros una mano?

-No hace falta, Bero y yo nos encargaremos del resto -contestó la señora-. Tú vete y sal a dar un paseo.

-Pero...

-Insisto, tú nos has ayudado mucho y te mereces un descanso -dijo Spetto empujando suavemente a la joven para que saliera a la calle a disfrutar de la juventud.

-Está bien, pero si me necesitáis no dudéis en llamarme -y tras esto abrió la puerta y salió de la casa.

-Spetto -dijo alguien a su lado, era Bero. También tenía el pelo canoso y los ojos pequeños, los cuales apenas no permitían ver mucho sus ojos grises-. Se acerca el momento.

-Lo sé, tengo el presentimiento de que esos hombres están cerca -contestó la señora.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy corrió por el pueblo en dirección a un lugar en concreto. Por el camino saludaba a los demás aldeanos que vivían allí, y ellos correspondían bien al saludo de la rubia.

-¿Vas a visitar el taller Scarlet? -preguntó un señor-. Es que te veo mucho yendo a ese lugar.

-Así es -contestó ella-. Es que voy a hacerles una visita a Alroy y a Akari.

-¿Además de aquel aprendiz, eh? -dijo en modo burla, haciéndole sonrojar a Lucy.

-¡Q-que va! -tartamudeó-. Si me disculpas, tengo que irme.

-Pásatelo bien -dijo éste mientras la veía marcharse.

Lucy dio pasos rápidos hasta su lugar de destino. Era una casita de dos pisos y hecha de madera. Tenía dos pequeñas ventanas en la parte superior y una más grande en la inferior además de la puerta de entrada. A la derecha de la casa había un pequeño establo donde se asomaba un caballo de color marrón oscuro y pelo negro.

-¡Hola! -dijo ella en voz alta para que les escuchara. Pocos segundos después salió del interior una señora mayor de cabello largo y rojo con algunas canas pero que lo ataba en un pañuelo y tenía los ojos azules. Era Akari.

-Lucy, me alegra verte -dijo ésta-. ¿Qué tal están Spetto y Bero?

-De maravilla, el otro día fuimos a la aldea vecina a conseguir un poco de madera.

-Me alegra que estén bien. Vamos, entra. En este momento Alroy y Natsu están forjando una espada nueva así que tardaran un poco.

-De acuerdo -contestó mientras accedía junto a la señora a la casa. Pasaron por un pequeño salón hasta una sala en donde accedía mucha luz y allí vieron a dos personas. El más mayor era Alroy, y tenía el pelo corto y rojizo al igual que Akari, sin embargo éste tenía muchas más canas y los ojos marrones. Y el que estaba a su lado era Natsu, éste mucho más joven que éste, más o menos de la edad de la rubia. Tenía el pelo corto y rosa y los ojos negros.

-Sujeta esto bien, muchacho -le dijo Alroy al joven, haciendo que de forma instantánea sujetara lo que era el mango de la espada. Y tras esto el otro sacó el martillo y empezó a golpear con dureza.

-Es que hace unas semanas nuestra hija nos envió un metal muy resistente para las espadas -explicó Akari.

Alroy y Akari tenían una hija, pero que cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, se marchó a explorar por el mundo en busca de aventuras y riquezas con el pudiera ayudar a su familia a vivir una vida sin pobreza. Sin embargo, siempre enviaba cosas interesantes a sus padres para que forjaran más espadas y las pudieran vender a un precio considerable.

Siguieron así unos pocos minutos hasta que finalmente Alroy apartó el martillo y Natsu llego el metal ardiente al agua.

-Ya está, chico -dijo el hombre dejando el martillo y dándole unas palmadas en el hombro-. Ya has hecho todo por hoy.

En ese momento los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta para ver a Rose y a Lucy cerca de la puerta.

-¡Luce! -exclamó felizmente el pelirrosa mientras se acercaba a ella-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bero y Spetto insistieron en que saliera a dar un paseo, así que vine a daros una visita -contestó la rubia.

-Eso es muy atento por tu parte -dijo Bero-. Y creo que eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Natsu, ya como has terminado que hacer tus cosas vete a dar un paseo con ella. Hace varios días que no os veíais.

Natsu giró la vista hacia el techo y levantó su mano hasta la cabeza para rascarse. Lucy le miró extrañado.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó.

-No es nada -respondió rápidamente-. Y si, será mejor que salgamos. En esta casa no pueden estar muchas personas metidas.

En ese momento los dos jóvenes salieron por la puerta.

-¡Pasároslo bien! -escucharon decir a Rose antes de irse. Los dos caminaron en silencio por varios minutos, admirando el paisaje primaveral, el cual acababa de comenzar hace poco tiempo.

-¿Qué tal te va en el trabajo? -preguntó Lucy para terminar con aquel silencio.

-Bien -contestó-. Hemos vendido varias espadas en este mes. E incluso he podido aprender un poco a manejarla.

-Eso suena interesante -dijo-. Estaría muy bien aprender a usar una espada cuando los chicos me intentaran tirar los tejos.

Los dos rieron.

-Es complicado usarla. Ya que hay de diferentes tamaños, pesos y saber manejar a la perfección todas es muy complicado -explicó-. Yo por ejemplo tengo que usar una espada de fijo largo pero que no tenga mucho peso, aunque me gustaría usar una de las grandes.

-De seguro que lo conseguirás -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Y a ti que tal te va? -preguntó-. Con la historia que estás escribiendo.

-Muy bien -respondió-. Durante estos días he estado teniendo varios sueños los cuales me podrían servir para mi historia.

Siguieron hablando por varios minutos hasta que por el camino la rubia se detuvo.

¿Eh? -dijo Natsu cuando se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba un poco más atrás-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Fue aquí -contestó mientras veía al pelirrosa acercarse a ella-. Aquí es donde te encontré.

En ese momento el chico miró el lugar mientras acercaba su mano a su cuello, en donde tenía una cicatriz.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Hace por lo menos 10 años, Bero y Lucy volvían de la aldea de al lado, donde permanecieron unos días a causa de que allí los alimentos que vendían eran muy baratos y debían de comprar varias cosas, además de un libro para la pequeña. Lucy desde muy joven se había interesado en la literatura, y por su propia cuenta aprendió a leer libros, leyendo todos los que tenían en la casa. Spetto al ver aquello, optaron por comprarle libros nuevos cuando no tuvieran muchos problemas de dinero.

-¿Qué libro te has comprado? -preguntó el hombre.

-Son varios cuentos reunidos en un libro -contestó la niña de 7 años con una sonrisa.

-Pero no te leas todo de golpe o sino no podrás disfrutarlo por un tiempo.

-Lo sé -dijo. En ese momento, vieron a lo lejos a alguien tirado en el suelo, estaba inmóvil cubierto de heridas y apenas podía disfrutar. Al ver esto, Bero corrió rápidamente a atender al malherido, mientras que Lucy corría más lento.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó el hombre, mientras levantaba el cuerpo. Era un niño pelirrosa. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas sangrantes, como en el cuello o la cintura.

-No puedo... -dijo débilmente-. Tengo que buscar a mi padre...

-En ese estado no puedes hacer mucho -dijo Bero mientras rompía un trozo de su camisa para detener el sangrado del muchacho que tenía en la cintura-. Tenemos que llevarle a la aldea.

-Pero no podemos dejarle aquí -respondió Lucy preocupada.

-Quédate aquí con él -dijo el hombre-. Yo volveré con ayuda lo más rápido posible.

Tras esto Bero se levantó y salió corriendo a gran velocidad. En ese momento Lucy se arrodillo al lado del pelirrosa y se quitó en pañuelo que tenía en la cabeza y que usaba para hacerse una coleta. Cuando se dejó el pelo suelto puso el pañuelo en la herida del cuello, haciendo emitir suave un sonido de dolor al chico.

-Perdona -se disculpó ella.

-Tengo que irme... debo de encontrar a mi padre... -decía éste.

-Primero deja que curemos tus heridas -pidió Lucy-, porque de seguro tu padre que no querría verte en ese estado.

El pelirrosa respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

-Está bien... -dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

-No te preocupes, enseguida volverán con ayuda.

El pelirrosa volvió a abrir los ojos en una habitación azul, el cual tenía una ventana al otro lado de la sala, una estantería con libros y un pequeño baúl además de la cama en la que se encontraba tumbado.

-¿Dónde estoy? -preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor. Pero no pudo mover mucho la cabeza ya que sintió un tirón en el cuello.

-No te muevas tanto -dijo una voz que había escuchado con anterioridad-. O se abrirán tus heridas.

En ese momento vio a su lado a la niña que había estado con él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado...?

-Dos días -respondió-. Debías de estar agotado.

El pelirrosa se sentó en la cama para ver mejor a la niña, tenía el pelo rubio que le llegaba hasta los hombros y ojos marrones.

-Mi nombre es Lucy -dijo ella con una sonrisa-. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

El niño no sabía si confiar en ella. Le había ayudado, pero, ¿y si le hacían lo mismo que...?

-No -pensó-. No creo que sea mala.

Y después de encogerse de hombros contestó.

-Soy Natsu.

Los días pasaron rápidamente. Natsu permanecía en la habitación de invitados de la casa en donde vivía la pequeña, ya que querían asegurarse de que se curara de todas las heridas que tenía por su cuerpo.

-¿Quién te hizo esas heridas? -preguntó Lucy un día. El pelirrosa agachó la cabeza, tocando una vez más la herida de su cuello-. S-si no quieres decírmelo, lo entiendo...

-No te preocupes -contestó Natsu-. Pero se me hará difícil...

-Puedo esperar todo el tiempo -dijo ella sentándose a su lado. El chico cerró los ojos y los abrió cuando empezó a contar.

-Hasta hace un año, vivía con mi padre. A mi madre nunca la pude conocer ya que murió nada más nacer yo. Su cuerpo no pudo aguantar el embarazo.

-Vaya, lo siento... -dijo Lucy apenada.

-Tranquila. Vivía con mi padre a las afueras de la ciudad, pero un día mi padre tuvo que marcharse, dejándome a mí solo. Pensaba que serían unos días, que iría a comprar algunas cosas al pueblo y que en unos días iríamos a pescar tal y como unos días antes me prometió. Pero después de varios meses comprendí que me había abandonado a mi suerte.

-Natsu... -susurró la rubia triste por su amigo.

-Así que decidí llevarme todo lo que podía y me fui de casa. Iba a buscar a mi padre y preguntarle porque me había dejado solo. Y estuve viajando por varios meses, de pueblo en pueblo. Hubo veces que tenía que robar algo de comida porque llegó un momento en el que me quede sin dinero para comprar alimentos.

Y un día, unos hombres con capa negra me detuvieron por el camino. Me decían que les diera todo lo que tenía, yo me negué porque era lo que me quedaba de mi vieja casa. Ellos me amenazaban, diciéndome que les diera todo si no quería que saliera mal parado. Y bueno, ya te imaginas la respuesta que les di.

Lucy agachó la cabeza.

-Me golpearon fuertemente y me hicieron cortes con unas espadas que tenían. Cuando terminaron de darme la paliza se fueron rápidamente para que no les fueran culpados de herir a un niño.

En ese entonces sintió una presión en su mano, miró hacia aquel lugar y Natsu vio como la niña que tenía al lado apretaba su mano.

-Te ayudaré a buscarlo -se ofreció.

-Pero ya has hecho mucho por mí...

-Spetto y Bero son los que te curaron las heridas, yo solo me he quedado aquí.

-Y eso es más que suficiente -contestó-. Habría gente que me habría dejado aquí solo porque no me conocen, pero tú te has quedado aquí conmigo.

-Pero para mí eso no es nada -dijo-. Por favor, deja que te ayude a buscar a tu padre.

Natsu se quedó mirando los ojos de Lucy y hacia lo mismo, permaneciendo así durante unos instantes hasta que finalmente la mano del pelirrosa apretó el de la niña.

-Está bien -contestó, haciéndole sonreír a la rubia.

Los días siguieron pasando y Lucy seguía cuidando del muchacho, sin embargo, había días en los que salía a hacer algunos recados y aprovechaba el momento para preguntar a los demás aldeanos por si habían visto un hombre similar al que su amigo le describió. Un hombre pelirrosa y ojos verdes oscuro. La gente le respondía que no había visto a nadie con esas características, pero que si un día veían a alguien así no dudarían en decirla.

-¿Una pregunta? -dijo el pelirrosa mientras que su amiga le leía un libro en alto-. ¿Por qué les llamas a Spetto y a Bero por sus nombres y no como tus padres?

-Porque no son mis verdaderos padres -contestó-. Les quiero mucho como si ellos fueran mis padres, pero no me siento capaz de llamarles de esa manera.

-Vaya, lo siento.

-Tranquilo, ellos lo entienden -dijo Lucy-. No sé si mis padres seguirán vivos o no, pero me gustaría descubrir algún día quienes eran, y porque me dejaron.

-Pero aún así me siento mal, mientras que yo sé que mi padre sigue por ahí, tú desconoces el paradero de los tuyos...

-Yo sé que están vivos, en alguna parte -respondió-. Por eso, algún día escribiré un libro el cual pueda ayudarme a sacar de la pobreza a Spetto y a Bero, y con lo que sobre viajaré por el mundo en su búsqueda.

-Suena interesante -dijo Natsu.

-¿Verdad que sí?

Siguieron charlando hasta que finalmente se quedaron dormidos. Y su amistad se volvió más fuerte, hasta que un día Natsu se recuperó completamente.

-¿Te tienes que marchar? -preguntó Lucy mientras le veía de pie en la habitación y mirando por la ventana.

-He estado pensando -empezó a decir-. Y he decidido quedarme aquí por un tiempo. Voy a dedicarme a trabajar para sacarme unas monedas, y cuando esté preparado partiré de nuevo en busca de mi padre y en devolverles la paliza a aquellos hombres de capa negra.

Lucy sonrió al escuchar que se iba a quedar en la aldea por un tiempo más, y entonces se acercó a él y le abrazo. Natsu se sorprendió, pero segundos después correspondió a su abrazo. Pocos días después, el niño encontró trabajo en el taller de Alroy y Akari, donde estuvo ayudando hasta el día de hoy.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-Es extraño -dijo Lucy-. El tiempo se ha pasado muy rápido.

-Ya lo creo...

-Y me imagino que muy pronto partirás en su búsqueda, ¿no es así? -preguntó Lucy apartando la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Bueno... supongo que sí -contestó en voz baja-. P-pero aún no sé cuándo, puede que sea en unos meses, tal vez en unos pocos años.

-Tranquilo, tú eres libre de marcharte -contestó ella-. Además, tu familia es más importante.

Natsu se quedó mirándola.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya -dijo Lucy-. Se está haciendo tarde y no quiero que se preocupen.

El pelirrosa asintió y siguió a su amiga de vuelta a la plaza de la aldea.

-Bueno, nos tenemos que separar aquí -dijo Lucy cuando llegaron-. Así que... nos vemos...

Entonces la rubia se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

-¡Espera! -dijo Natsu mientras la agarraba de la mano, deteniendo a Lucy-. ¿Te gustaría venir mañana a la casa a comer?

-¿Eh?

-Es que a Alroy y a Akari les gusta tu compañía, y de seguro que les haría mucha ilusión -explicó.

Lucy sonrió suavemente.

-Claro, me gustaría -aceptó. Natsu le devolvió la sonrisa, pero en su caso le mostraba la dentadura, algo típico de él.

-¡Genial! -exclamó-. ¡Pues bueno, nos vemos mañana!

-Sí -asintió. Después de eso se separaron.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-Ya he vuelto -dijo la rubia cerrando la puerta de su casa-. ¿Bero? ¿Spetto?

Miró por las habitaciones y vio que no había nadie en casa.

-Puede que se hayan ido a comprar alimentos -pensó-. Bueno, de mientras me pondré a leer un libro.

En ese momento llegó a una sala de estar, en donde había una pequeña estantería con una gran cantidad de libros. La chica buscó uno que le interesara y lo sacó de su lugar, pero permaneció allí quieta al ver algo inusual.

-¿Qué es eso?

En ese momento sacó un par de libros y al fondo de la estantería vio una caja de madera. Lucy lo sacó de su sitio y se sentó en el suelo.

-Nunca había visto esta caja -pensaba mientras lo abría. Ahí dentro vio un llavero con varias llaves doradas y plateadas-. ¡Guau! ¡Cuántas llaves! ¿Cómo es que no me han dicho nada de esto? ¿Será alguna herencia o algo por el estilo?

La rubia acercó la mano hacia el llavero, pero cuando acercaba la mano sintió una sensación cálida, animando a la joven a agarrarlo. Sin embargo, nada más tocarlo, pasaron por su mente varias imágenes similares a los que solía tener en sus sueños. Pero en aquel caso las escenas eran diferentes. La primera era de dos rubios abrazando a un bebé recién nacido, otra era de muchos hombres con capas negras quemando casas y gritando que debían de atrapar algo, y la última era de un hombre pelinaranjo extendiendo al bebé que había visto ante junto con la caja de madera a una pareja que eran idénticos a Bero y a Spetto.

Pero, antes de que pudiera ver mucho más, sintió como tiraban de ella lejos de aquel llavero y a su lado vio a Spetto y a Bero, quienes tenían los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Lucy.

-¿E-el qué? -preguntó el hombre mientras acercaba a su cuerpo las llaves.

-Esas visiones, ¿qué eran? ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres de capa negra? ¿y quién era ese tipo que tenía aquella caja y me tenía a mí?

-Lo siento, Lucy -se disculpó Spetto-. Pero no podemos responderte de momento.

-¿Pero por qué? Tengo el derecho a saberlo -decía entre sollozos.

-Lo sabemos, pero tenemos una promesa que cumplir -dijo Bero mientras guardaba el llavero en la caja y volvía a colocarlo en el lugar donde había permanecido anteriormente.

Lucy se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a su habitación, apenada de que le quisieran contar nada. Se tumbó en la cama, y después de sollozar por varios minutos se quedó profundamente dormida.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos cuando empezó a escuchar gritos fuera de la casa.

-¡AUXILIO! ¡ESTÁN INVADIENDO LA ALDEA!

-¿Cómo? -dijo ella levantándose de la cama para mirar por la ventana. Pero lo que vio fue una escena terrible. Había personas con capa negra similares a los que había visto en aquel sueño, pero éstos estaban entrando en la casa de los aldeanos y quemando las casas nada más terminar de saquear lo que había dentro de ellas.

-¡Lucy! -exclamó Spetto corriendo hacia ella-. ¡Ven conmigo, deprisa!

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué están haciendo todo esto?

La mujer no respondió al momento, ya que rápidamente agarró la mano de la rubia y tiró de ella hacia el salón, donde se encontraba Bero con un rastrillo tal y como si fuera un arma.

-Por qué están buscándote -respondió ella mientras le colocaba una manta sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué?

-No podemos explicarte mucho porque no hay tiempo que perder -decía ella mientras lanzaba los libros de la estantería al suelo y sacaba la caja-. Tienes que dirigirte al reino Heart, y cuando llegues allí enséñale estas llaves a los reyes, ellos sabes lo que te paso.

-¿El reino de Heart? -preguntó Lucy mientras veía que sacaba las llaves y se las colocaba en las manos. Tras esto, Spetto apartó rápidamente la alfombra del suelo, dejando a la vista una puerta.

-Sal por aquí, te llevará cerca de las afueras de la ciudad -dijo Spetto.

-¿Y vosotros?

-Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí y te encubriremos -contestó esta vez Bero.

-Pero no puedo irme sin vosotros -decía Lucy mientras Spetto la arrastraba hacia aquella salida.

-¡TIENES QUE IRTE! -gritó el hombre-. ¡VETE, Y NO DEJEN QUE ESOS HOMBRES DE ATRAPEN!

-Bero... -decía mientras entraba al pasadizo.

-Lo siento... -dijo Spetto cerrando la puerta con llave.

-¡NO! -decía ella mientras golpeaba fuertemente para que la escucharan.

Pero se detuvo al sentir un temblor, haciendo que el techo empezara a desprenderse de tierra. Lucy miró a su alrededor y vio un largo camino en el cual se podía ver una luz a lo lejos, así que de forma casi inmediata comenzó a correr hacia ese lugar. Con una mano agarró fuertemente los dos extremos del manto mientras que con la otra apretaba fuertemente las llaves. Y después de un rato salió al exterior. Veía a las personas con las que había convivido toda su vida huir aterrados de aquellos hombres. Y Lucy tapando su cabeza con la manta salió corriendo en dirección a la salida de la aldea.

-Tengo que irme de aquí y buscar ayuda -pensaba. Pero, antes de que pudiera salir de allí, dos hombres la agarraron de los hombros.

-¡Espera un momento! -dijo uno de ellos, el cual llevaba la capa negra-. No te hemos visto por aquí antes.

-Tiene que venir con nosotros para una interrogación -dijo el otro hombre.

-¡No! -gritó ella intentando zafarse del agarre de estos-. ¡Soltadme!

-Aunque no estaría mal hacer otra cosa antes de llevarla con el resto -propuso el primero, recibiendo una sonrisa macabra por parte de su compañero. Al ver esto, la rubia intento con todas sus fuerzas apartarse de ellos.

-¡DEJADME EN PAZ! -gritaba-. ¡SOLTADME!

Y justo antes de que pudieran hacerle algo, sintió como la soltaban de golpe y caían de bruces contra el suelo. Lucy vio como en sus espaldas tenían una marca roja, era sangre.

-¿Estás bien, Luce? -preguntó alguien detrás de ella. Al escuchar aquel apodo y la voz que conocía perfectamente se dio la vuelta para ver a su amigo pelirrosa.

-Natsu... -dijo en un susurro para después lanzarse a sus brazos, asustada.

-Tranquila, estás a salvo -susurró-. Pero no tenemos tiempo que perder.

En ese momento el pelirrosa tomó la mano de la chica y empezó a correr hacia la salida de la aldea.

-Por aquí -dijo él mientras caminaba por una zona algo frondosa. Entonces agarrado a una rama de árbol, vio al caballo que estaba en el establo de Akari y Alroy.

-Si ese es... ¿qué les ha pasado? -preguntó Lucy preocupada.

-Esos hombres les mataron -contestó seriamente. Lucy se apoyó contra el tronco, sin poderse creer aquello. Habían invadido la aldea, habían matado a gente inocente y a otra la iban a usar para la venta de esclavos.

-Tenemos que hacer algo -dijo ella.

-No podemos hacer nada ahora mismo -respondió-, solo nos queda irnos al pueblo más cercano y pedir refuerzos.

Lucy iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo al ver como el pelirrosa la subía al caballo y a continuación éste se colocaba detrás de ella. Agarró las riendas del caballo y con un gesto mandó galopar al animal. Y mientras que éste avanzaba velozmente, Lucy miró por última vez la aldea en la que había vivido durante muchos años y el cual ahora mismo estaba hecho una ruina.


	2. UN TRABAJO Y UN GATO

**Holaaa a todooos eue**

**Finalmente el segundo capítulo de esta historia. :B**

**Este capítulo no tiene mucha cosa, pero no os preocupéis, porque a partir del próximo capítulo empieza lo bueno :3 este ha sido sobretodo para calentar motores xDU**

**Os comento también que hay un momento en el que tanto Natsu como Lucy se cambian de ropa. Si os digo la verdad, me ha costado bastante describirlo, y sinceramente no sé si lo habré logrado, pero por si las moscas no entendéis del todo, más o menos la ropa que llevan son parecidas a las que llevan en la portada del fic. eueU**

**También quiero comunicaros que desde hace un tiempo tengo twitter lol y ahí iré publicando más o menos el como voy con mis fics, cosas del día a día y tal. También me gusta que me hablen, así que si queréis hablar, que no os de miedo, que no me como a nadie x3 más bien me gusta hablar con la gente. ouo Si queréis seguirme de cerca, mi twitter es lucy_penguin.**

**Y ya, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Así que con esto y un pingüino(?), ¡que dé comienzo el segundo capítulo! **

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

**Capítulo 2: UN TRABAJO Y UN GATO**

A varios kilómetros de la aldea, Natsu y Lucy permanecían en la habitación que habían alquilado para pasar la noche. Era pequeña, únicamente con un armario, dos camas individuales y un baño.

La rubia permanecía sentada en la cama, aún con el manto entre sus hombros y el manojo de llaves en las manos. De mientras su amigo permanecía mirándola fijamente desde la puerta, ya que acababa de regresar de la calle.

-Ya he avisado a los centinelas de esta zona –habló el pelirrosa-. Cuando les he dicho sobre la situación que está viviendo la aldea han ido a decírselo al resto de los miembros y dicen que irán de inmediato.

Lucy no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando las llaves doradas y platas que tenía entre manos. Natsu se encogió de hombros y dio unos pasos hasta colocarse frente a ella. Después de eso se arrodillo, colocando a su altura.

Luce –llamó en un susurro-, ¿estás bien? Te veo muy callada desde que llegamos aquí.

-No es nada –respondió ella-. Solo que… tengo la cabeza hecha un lio.

-Si necesitas algo sabes que puedes contar conmigo –comentó el chico sonriéndola. Lucy correspondió al gesto y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Verás –comenzó a decir-, nada más separarnos por la tarde…

Lucy le contó todo lo que le había sucedido: cuando encontró las llaves, la llegada de aquellos hombres, el como Spetto y Bero la dijeron que se dirigiera al reino Heart además de su huida…

-…Y por esa razón tengo que irme a ese reino sea como sea –finalizó. Natsu se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, serio y pensativo.

-¿Seguro que quieres ir? –preguntó.

-Pues… sí –respondió-. Si es la única manera para saber sobre mi pasado pienso ir allí.

La rubia siguió mirando a su amigo en silencio cuando al de unos pocos segundos volvió a sonreír, extrañándola.

-Pues en ese caso, yo te acompañaré –respondió de forma decidida. Lucy se quedó boquiabierta.

-Pero Natsu, no sé dónde se encuentra ese reino ni tampoco el tiempo en que podríamos tardar en llegar –comentó preocupada.

-Da igual –contestó sinceramente el chico-. Esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para buscar a mi padre y además, quiero vivir aventuras y creo que será mejor si estamos juntos.

Lucy sonrió, conmovida.

-Está bien –dijo ella-. Vayamos juntos.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-Libéranos.

Lucy dormía en su cama. Se sentía cansada y aquella voz no dejaba de hablarla.

-Lucy, libéranos –volvió a escuchar.

La rubia abrió lentamente los ojos y en ese momento se sentó en la cama

-¿Natsu? –llamó ella mientras miraba a su alrededor. La habitación estaba vacía y no había rastro de su amigo pelirrosa-. Puede que esa voz… haya sido parte de mi imaginación, ¿no?

Se encogió de hombros y permaneció así durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para asearse.

Varios minutos después volvió a la habitación con la ropa que llevaba el día anterior y con el manto doblado y las llaves entre sus manos. Nada más salir vio como la bolsa de Natsu se encontraba sobre la cama hecha en donde paso la noche el pelirrosa.

-Tal vez no le moleste el que guarde esto ahí –pensó. Dio unos pasos hasta que llegó frente a la bolsa, la abrió y ahí dentro se encontró una prenda similar al manto que tenía. Era a cuadros y completamente blanco. Lo desplegó y vio que se trataba una bufanda.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo alguien a sus espadas, haciendo sobresaltar a la rubia. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Natsu, que la miraba curiosa.

-¿No te habrá molestado que…? –empezó a decir un poco avergonzada de que la hubiera visto.

-Que va –contestó-. Solo que se me hizo raro. Y bueno, ¿qué es lo que estabas haciendo hasta que te interrumpiera?

-Verás, quería guardar el manto y las llaves cuando vi esto –contestó ella mientras le mostraba la blanca bufanda. Natsu al ver aquello sonrió apenado.

-¿Eso? Es un regalo que me hizo mi padre poco antes de irse –explicó. Lucy volvió a mirar la bufanda y después al pelirrosa.

¿Puedo? –preguntó ella, extrañando al chico. Él sin saber a qué se refería asintió lentamente. La rubia se colocó delante de éste y con cuidado le colocó la bufanda rodeando su cuello. Cuando terminó dio un paso hacia atrás y sonrió-. Te queda bien.

Natsu se puso un poco colorado y rápidamente se tapó parte de su rostro con la prenda, haciendo reír a la muchacha.

-Y por cierto, ¿tú a donde habías ido hasta ahora? –preguntó la rubia.

-He ido a por unas provisiones -dijo alzando una pequeña bolsa con algunas hogazas de pan-. Lo triste es que ya no me quede mucho dinero.

-Tengo una idea –comenzó a decir-, busquemos un trabajo y quedemos un par de días por la zona y cuando tengamos dinero podremos seguir nuestro viaje. Además, podríamos preguntar sobre si conocen el reino de Heart.

-Es una buena idea –comentó el pelirrosa asintiendo con la cabeza-. ¿Pero por donde podríamos empezar?

-Yo he visto antes un sitio que podría ser el más adecuado…

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-¿Una taberna?-preguntó Natsu mirando al pequeño establecimiento que tenía delante. Era un edificio de dos pisos con los muros de piedra y dos pequeñas ventanas a cada lado.

-Mientras íbamos a la posada vi un restaurante el cual estaban buscando empleados por tiempo limitado –explicó Lucy rascándose la cabeza-. ¿Entramos y preguntamos?

El pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza y empezaron a caminar al interior. Cuando abrieron la puerta lo primero que vieron fue varias mesas además de sillas ya preparadas para que alguien pueda comer allí y una taberna con varios barriles y jarras de cristal.

-Buenas tardes –saludó un anciano que se encontraba detrás de la barra. Era bajito, tenía los ojos pequeños los cuales parecían que los tenía cerrados, sobre su cabeza llevaba una gorra de cocinero el cual ocultaba gran parte de su pelo canoso a excepción de los que se encontraban por encima de las orejas y llevaba un delantal de cocinero-. ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?

-Estábamos buscando al dueño de la taberna –contestó Lucy acercándose a él-. Vimos que estaban buscando gente para trabajar y nosotros queríamos…

-Ah sí, el anuncio –recordó el anciano-. Yo soy el que lo puso, me llamó Yajima.

-Yo soy Lucy –se presentó la rubia-. Y él es Natsu.

-Encantado de conoceros.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere que hagamos? –preguntó el pelirrosa curioso.

-Necesito que sirváis en las mesas en donde haya clientes –explicó-. Yo soy tanto el jefe como el cocinero así que no me da tiempo a ir a atenderlos.

-Ya veo…

-Pero antes de poneros en marcha, dejadme ir a por vuestros uniformes.

-¿Uniformes? –dijeron los dos jóvenes al unísono.

En ese momento el anciano sacó de un armario que había detrás de la barra y sacó dos bolsas negras las cuales fueron entregadas a ellos.

-Podéis cambiaros en los baños, pero intentad no tardar mucho –comentó Yajima.

Natsu y Lucy se miraron por un segundo y tras esto se dieron la vuelta para cambiarse.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Después de unos pocos minutos, el pelirrosa fue el primero en salir, iba vestido con una camisa blanca de botones, una chaqueta abierta negra y sin mangas, pantalones del mismo color que la chaqueta y zapatos de cuero. Además de todo esto llevaba su bufanda.

-Vaya, el tamaño de la ropa es adecuado para ti por lo que veo –comentó el anciano.

-¿Ya ha salido Lucy? –preguntó.

-Ya casi estoy –contestó la chica desde el baño en donde se encontraba. El pelirrosa caminó hacia la barra junto a Yajima.

-Cuando tu novia llegue os explicaré mejor lo que tenéis que hacer –dijo el hombre. Tal comentario hizo ponerse colorado a Natsu.

-N-no es mi novia –tartamudeó-. Es una buena amiga, mejor amiga más bien.

-Sí… claro… -contestó de forma burlona.

-Ya estoy lista.

Los dos se volvieron para mirar a la chica, y mientras que el pelirrosa se quedó boquiabierto, Yakima solamente sonrió. La rubia iba vestida con un vestido negro de manga larga y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, medias del mismo color y un delantal blanco agarrado a la cintura. Y de calzado llevaba unos zapatos negros con un agujero en el medio de estos.

-T-te sienta bien… -dijo Natsu apartando la mirada, haciendo que la rubia ladeara la cabeza al verle así.

-Bueno, es hora de que os explique sobre esto –comentó finalmente el anciano al mismo tiempo que Lucy caminaba hacia ellos.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Pasaron unas pocas horas y el local se había llenado considerablemente. Natsu y Lucy atendían las respectivas mesas y todo iba de maravilla, cuando de repente los gritos de una mujer les hizo llamar la atención a ellos y al resto de clientes.

-¡AAH! –exclamó-, ¡MI COMIDA! ¡ESA COSA SE LA ESTÁ LLEVANDO!

Delante de ellos, vieron un pequeño ser de color negro correr hacia la salida de la taberna.

-¿Pero qué es esa cosa? –preguntó Lucy.

-Últimamente hay algo que viene aquí y empieza a robar la comida de otras personas –respondió Yajima acercándose hacia la mujer para pedirla disculpas por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Tenemos que localizarlo y saber de qué se trata –habló el pelirrosa mientras corría hacia la puerta, con la intención de seguir al causante de aquello. Lucy le siguió para que su amigo no se metiera en problemas. Corrieron por unos pocos minutos hasta que finalmente llegaron a un callejón sin salida. Allí sólo había unos cubos de basura.

-Está por aquí –contestó Natsu.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? –preguntó la chica respirando lentamente por el cansancio.

-Tengo buen instinto –dijo.

Entonces, uno de los cubos cayó al suelo, provocando un fuerte ruido que hizo sobresaltar a los dos jóvenes, al mismo tiempo que dejaba la vista al pequeño ser. Era un felino completamente lleno de suciedad y en sus patas llevaba un pequeño pescado el cual había sido lo que había robado a la mujer de la taberna.

-Si es un gato… -dijo Natsu sorprendida.

-Pero a la clienta no le importará si es un gato o no, ha robado comida –dijo la chica.

-No seas así Luce, de seguro que está solo y tenía hambre–contestó la rubia seriamente. Dio unos pasos hacia delante y se arrodilló hasta ponerse a su altura-. Hey pequeño, no tengas miedo, no te haremos nada.

El gato miró a la chica dudoso.

-Natsu… –empezó a decir Lucy solamente para recibir un gesto de que callara. El pequeño se levantó sobre sus dos patas traseras, sorprendiendo a Natsu y a Lucy y tras tomar entre sus garras la comida robada se acercó a ellos.

-Sobre la comida no te preocupes, nos encargaremos de hacer otro plato –siguió el pelirrosa-, pero tú a cambio no tienes que volver a robar.

-¿Enserio puedo quedármelo? –preguntó el felino, dejando boquiabierta a Lucy.

-Claro –contestó Natsu con una sonrisa. El gato se acercó al chico hasta situarse frente a él, y éste levantó la cabeza, haciendo que el felino cerrara de golpe los ojos con miedo de que le hiciera algo malo. Sin embargo lo único que recibió fue una caricia en la cabeza-. Tenemos que llevarle con Yajima para que pida perdón.

-¿Pero no crees que se sorprenderá? –preguntó la rubia-. No es muy común ver gatos parlanchines.

-No te preocupes, solo irá a disculparse y además ayudará –contestó felizmente el pelirrosa.

-Eso sí que no. Los animales no pueden tocar la comida que se va a servir.

-Pues se quedará a nuestro cuidado.

Lucy se encogió de hombros y miró al felino, el cual la miraba con cara de corderito degollado.

-Está bien… -suspiró al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

-¡Bien! –exclamaron el gato y el pelirrosa al mismo tiempo.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Natsu –se presentó el chico-. Y ella es Lucy.

-Yo me llamo Happy –respondió el pequeño.

-Es un nombre muy curioso –comentó el pelirrosa.

-Lo sé, pero siempre me han llamado así.

Siguieron hablando un poco más hasta que finalmente Natsu tomó en sus brazos al animal y se lo llevaron de vuelta a la taberna.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Pasaron pocas horas y durante ese tiempo, Happy pidió disculpas a Yajima por todo el caos que había provocado durante esos días, y éste las aceptó a cambio de que no volviera a robar más. Llegó la noche y los dos jóvenes y el felino se encontraban en la posada, Natsu estaba lavando a Happy para quitarle toda la suciedad que tenía encima.

-Se siente bien –decía mientras que el pelirrosa enjabonaba su cabeza.

-Pues cuando estes completamente seco estás mucho mejor –contestó Natsu sonriente. Al mismo tiempo, Lucy observaba con los brazos cruzados a aquella curiosa pareja.

-Oye Happy –dijo ella mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Aye? –preguntó. En el poco tiempo que llevaban con él, descubrieron que aquella frase era lo que más solía decir a la hora de afirmar o preguntar.

-Perdona la forma en la que te trate hace un rato –se disculpó.

-No te preocupes, tenías tus razones para hacerlo.

-Así que, ¿qué te parece si volvemos a empezar desde cero?

-¡Aye! –exclamó sonriente Happy-. Yo soy Happy.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Lucy –se presentó la rubia esta vez.

-Perdona si interrumpo vuestro momento, pero tengo que limpiarle –dijo Natsu con un cubo lleno de agua. La chica se apartó y el pelirrosa echó el agua encima del felino, pero exclamaron sorprendidos al ver que el color del pequeño no era como el de un gato normal y corriente, sino que era de un color azul.

-¡GUAU! –exclamó Natsu y con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-¿Desde cuando eres azul? –preguntó Lucy boquiabierta.

Los dos jóvenes permanecieron hablando y haciendo preguntas al felino, el cual respondía felizmente hasta que varias horas más tarde se fueron a dormir para tener energías a la mañana siguiente.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Los días pasaron, y tanto Natsu, Lucy y Happy ayudaban a Yajima en la taberna, y con ello los días pasaron hasta convertirse en tres semanas. Y entonces, llegó el día en el cual tenían que despedirse de aquel anciano que les había brindado un trabajo, comida y ayuda.

-Aquí tenéis el dinero que habéis ganado –dijo el anciano entregándoles una bolsa llena de monedas.

-Yajima, no hacía falta que nos dieras tanto –comentó Lucy sorprendida al ver tal cantidad de dinero.

-Pero os habéis esforzado mucho aquí –respondió-, así que os lo merecéis. Además, esto no es todo. Tomad.

En ese momento sacó de un armario tres paquetes envueltos y se los entregó.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Happy.

-Abridlo y veréis.

Entonces abrieron los paquetes y vieron que en su interior había prendas de vestir.

-¿Es ropa? –preguntó Natsu sorprendido.

-Me contasteis que estabais de viaje, así que he creído que con estas prendas os sería más cómodo para viajar –explicó el anciano.

-Vaya, es muy agradable de su parte, gracias –agradeció la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Venga, no me deis las gracias ahora, id a cambiaros a ver que os parece.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza y se marcharon a otra habitación para cambiarse, y después de unos minutos salieron con la ropa cambiada.

Natsu llevaba puesto una camisa negra con varios cinturones de cuero sobre la cintura, pantalones abombados de color caqui junto con un faldón negro, una chaqueta que le llegaba hasta los codos del mismo color que la camisa pero con bordes dorados y botas negras. Además, en su cuello llevaba puesto la bufanda de su padre; mientras que Lucy llevaba una camisa azul y sin mangas el cual lo unía al cuello mediante dos tiras blancas, además tenía bordes redondeados y negros, también llevaba una falda blanca con una línea azul oscuro, medias blancas con una línea dorada, botas marrones y en sus manos llevaba unas mangas que al llegar a las manos eran sueltas. Tenían una línea azul en la zona inferior mientras que tenía decorados dorados en el superior.

-Os queda muy bien, chicos –comentó Happy mientras se colocaba una bolsita verde sobre su espalda, el cual también se lo había dado Yajima.

-Enserio, muchas gracias por todo –agradeció una vez más Lucy.

-Algún día te devolveremos el favor –siguió el pelirrosa.

-Con volver algún día por aquí me será suficiente –contestó-. Una vez más, muchas gracias por toda vuestra ayuda y espero que tengáis un buen viaje.

-Muchas gracias –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Se despidieron del anciano y se dirigieron al caballo, el cual empezó a galopar después de que se subieran en él.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-Señor –dijo un soldado a su líder-, la chica ha salido del pueblo.

-Muy bien –contestó el hombre-. Cuando tengamos una oportunidad, nos la llevaremos con nosotros para que vea a nuestro maestro.

Su acompañante asintió con la cabeza, esperando a que su víctima llegara al lugar en el que estaban.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Los tres avanzaban por aquel camino, aun subidos encima del caballo.

-¿Dónde está la siguiente ciudad? –preguntó Natsu mientras llevaba las riendas del animal.

-Dos días más o menos –respondió la rubia-. Si vamos a paso constante puede que tardemos menos.

-Genial, pues démonos prisa –dijo el chico. Pero antes de que pudiera mandar al caballo ir a galope, éste se detuvo-. Hey, ¿qué te pasa?

Éste comenzó a respirar por la nariz y a dar pasos hacia atrás, desconcertando a todos.

-¿Es normal que haga esto? –preguntó Happy.

-Que va –dijo el pelirrosa-. Chico, vamos cálmate.

Pero el animal no le hizo caso, y después de relinchar y levantarse a dos patas, hizo caer al suelo a los dos chicos y al felino azulado.

-¡Aah! –exclamaron nada más precipitarse. Y sin darles tiempo a levantarse, el caballo empezó a galopar, dejándoles atrás.

-¡Espera, no te vayas! –exclamó Natsu.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? –preguntó la rubia mirando hacia el lugar donde el animal se había marchado.


	3. ¡AVISO! (Lean por favor)

Buenas noches a todos (digo así porque aquí son las 4 de la madrugada)

Debo de comunicaros que este fic permanecerá **PAUSADA** de forma indefinida.

¿Por qué? Algunos se preguntaran, y sencillamente tengo dos razones por las que no seguiré por ahora la historia. Y no, no es por falta de inspiración.

La primera es que tengo **demasiadas ideas en la cabeza** y me gustaría organizarlas, ya que hay cosas que me gustaría meter pero que tal vez no tengan sentido alguno, o que no puedan incluirse debido a que podría alargar el fic.

Y la segunda es que tengo la sensación de que esta historia **no llama demasiado la atención** de los lectores. Principalmente hago estas historias para compartirlas con ustedes, ya que me gusta lo que hago y siento que a la gente que ha leído alguno de mis fics también. Pero no sé, en este caso noto que no destaca bastante. No sé si será el ambiente del cual me base para la historia, o que los personajes son algo oc's, no sé.

Seguiré con la historia dentro de un tiempo, pero por ahora tomaré un descanso con este para organizarme un poco, y tal vez en un tiempo regrese con las pilas cargadas y con nuevas historias para este fic.

De mientras, querría invitaros a leer mi nuevo fic, el cual escribiré mientras este está en pausa. Se llama **"****The****masked man****"** el cual tiene un nombre improvisado hasta que se me ocurra uno mejor y es un fic también Nalu x3 Nada más publicar esto comenzaré a publicar esta nueva historia, el cual espero que os guste. eue

Además, me gustaría invitaros a pasar por mi twitter, que aunque no escriba mucho, siempre trato de poner cosas, hablar con gente y tal.

Mi cuenta de usuario es **lucy_penguin**

Y bueno, muchas gracias a todos por leerlo, entenderlo para algunas personas, y nos vemos en otros fanfics y en un tiempo en este fic. eue

Bye.


	4. ATENCIÓN: COMUNICADO

**Advertencia: Esta publicación irá dirigida a cuatro de mis historias, así que si veis este mensaje y habéis abierto otras ventanas que contengan las otras de mis historias para ver que he puesto, ir cerrándolas pues es esta misma. Perdonen las molestias.**

* * *

¡Hola a todos! xD

Hacía tiempo que no publicaba nada por Fanfiction, limitándome solo a leer historias. Pero es que en este tiempo me han sucedido cosas que os explicaré:

No he podido escribir por la falta de ganas. Esto se debe a mi hermana, la cual no me dejaba hacer lo que quería. Os preguntaréis ¿cómo que no te dejaba hacer nada si esto sólo es escribir? Mucha gente de aquí no lo sabe o porque no ha mirado el perfil o porque no se ha dado cuenta, pero estoy en el mundillo del fandub, canto canciones de anime que me gustan y las subo a Youtube. Pues con mi hermana metida siempre en casa no podía grabar nada, únicamente cuando se iba a la ducha (pues se mete en el baño, echando el cerrojo y quedándose ahí media hora metida) y cuando tenía que sacar a la perrita (unos 10-15 minutos máximo por la noche pues en el resto del día la paseábamos yo o mi madre). Esto hacía que no pudiera disfrutar con una de las cosas que más me gustan y que cuando no podía hacerlo entraba en una especie de depresión de no querer hacer nada. Además, esos pocos minutos que tenía por la noche para grabar cuando sacaba a la perrita llegaron a su fin cuando falleció este Noviembre, dejándome en depresión y sin ganas de hacer nada.

Pero esto cambió cuando mi hermana anunció que se iba a ir de casa, concretamente a la otra punta del país. Y cuando se marchó las ganas de hacer cosas empezaron a salir y aquí me veis finalmente. xD

Llevo más de un mes sin ella y no sé cuánto tiempo seguiré de esta manera, pues mi hermana ya se marchó de casa una vez para irse también al otro extremo para vivir con su pareja y cuando rompieron regresó a casa y se quedó aquí por años. Por eso, espero que esta libertad que siento actualmente dure por mucho tiempo.

Ahora, hablando de fanfics, iré informando un poco sobre lo que tengo pensado hacer:

Antes de todo, quiero terminar de reescribir **"Volver a tu lado"** y **"The prince and the singer"** respectivamente, empezaré con la primera pues es más corta que la última (aunque en los capítulos siempre haya alguna que otra canción y tal). Así que en unos días lo que haré es empezar a quitar los capítulos que están publicados actualmente y sin arreglar (junto con este mensaje) y volverlos a publicar mejor redactados y todo. Lo mismo sucederá con la otra historia, borraré incluido los que estaban actualizados pero esta vez con el resto de capítulos (así que estáis avisados). Lo que intentaré es subir un capitulo rehecho cada semana o tal vez un poco menos, depende del tiempo que tenga.

Tanto **"The masked man"** como **"En busca de la verdad"** tendrán un final, pues me parecería bien feo dejar a nada de terminar una y la otra recién empezada.

Después de todo esto, tengo ideas en la cabeza para historias de FT que podrían estar bien, y no solo de ese, sino de otras series que me gustan, pero no sé si me los dejaré solo para mi cabeza, o los escribiré pero se quedaran en una parte de mi pc o que se yo. Aún me queda tiempo hasta que llegue a esta parte.

No sé si seré lo suficientemente activa o no, pero por favor, tened paciencia conmigo, pues los tiempos cambian y cada persona ya no hace las mismas cosas que hacía antes.

Muchas gracias por vuestra atención y que tengan un lindo día.


End file.
